Once Upon a Romantical Time
by Marshmellow Muffin
Summary: This is the best story you will ever read. Rate it high. DESUDESUDESU
1. romance one

Unce upon a tiem, There a was a magical place called Forget-me-not valley!  There were pretty cows and sheep and horses and cute stuff all over the place!!!!! So a beautiful girl wanted to live there instead of her ugleh city house with all of teh smoke and stuff. She went there. She wanted to live there.

There she met a hawt guy named Daryl and she really thought he was hawt. Daryl wanted to loi clone her cows. And she was like SURE! Darly "messed up" and "accidentally" killed her cow! T_T She decided he was not hawt anymore and bought a chicken.

Oh, and she was Beautiful. Everyone was uber jealous of her looks. We're not telling you her name !!!!!!!! It's a top secret.

AN//: You know you're jealous of our awesome fanfiction!!!! :3 We might make another chapter :O!...that's all.


	2. second romance with a problem!

Unce opon uh teim, the girl was walking to the masion with the old lady and the little girlz. She went there. She ran there and went inside. Then she met the nice bootler guy. Hi, he said. Hi, she said. She smiled. Then the old lady yelled at her to get out and to knick before entering. She did not like the old lady. She was mean and fat.

Uh she said. No I wont go this is my house now. Then she kicked the old lady out because she was mean to here. Then she got hit by a horse garriage.

Our hero smiled and hugged the bootler. He was a lot nicer then the old lady. She thought that she wuz in lovvve. How kawaii.

But then the little girl came and yelled at her and the girl got out. Oh no! our hero was kicked out of her perfect mansion with her perfwect lover. What will she do next?

AN:// it s a cliff hanger~! Oh no!

Thanks for your awsum reviews!

Well update later. :) :) :) :)


	3. third romance with soloution

Unce opon e teim, a beautiful girl was kiked out of a masion she stole! :O So mean!!!!!!! She broke in thro de windo cuz she wanted to see de hawt bootler. She broke in cuz she felt loik it. She broke in. She saw de girlz. She saw her dog marshmalow muffeen. She asked wy her dog was there. She got an anser. De girlz and our girl wih de mystery name teamed up against dead mean lady. They won. Mystery girl and party received used tooth brush.


	4. fourth romance with buddin love mebbe

unz apon una tiehm, a mistry grl beat up uh ded old ladee an gat a used toothbrushel! she also gat herr doggy back whos name wuz marshmallo muffeeeen. she no longer leiked teh hawt bootler. he was sad. he was rly sad cos he luved herr. he was sad cos he loved herr dog. she went to herr farm whar she leiked to daydreem aboot teh hawt bootlers and oder stuff leik wut every1 wuz waring. she didnt leik the threds dat the man nexc dor waz werinng. she usa the toothbrush and deesided too give it two da farm hoarse whos name wuz joostis strom. joostis strom ate it. oops sed da mistry grl.

da mistry grl decided dat he neded luv. and fast. rly fast. so she wnet too da citee an saw uh hawt guy. his name wuz (c?)karl. he was uh doketetr an he halped herr wen se scrped herr feel in luv at first site. he wuz kina hawt, bat nowt az hawt as darly or da hawt bootler. mebbe she needed sum1 else...

AN//: i ned help! wut shuld she do? i dunno.

lol plz review so i no wut she can do aboot kcla. tank you!


	5. fifth romance with a geant!

Da mystry grl is now fennally wrking n her fram. So She liek, et sum cowh milk nd plled wids nd stuff. Nd she plled wids. She plnted magical sids that wre magical. Thn tyhey grew tall and hi. She climed te hi plnt. She saw uh hawt giant!!!! Da HAWT giant sqached da grl nd she fel thro a cloud. Ow! Bat nowh one culd hate da misteh grl, so she thawgt that he dint seesaw her. she climmed de plant agan. The gient sah hre this tie. Wow shes hawt he tougwt. She ws alllll like, yisssssss!!!! Wow u whana hate he sed She ws alllllll like, sure! So she lated hm. Hes namewhas mistry geant an heh whanted too taky her too hes casle in the ski.

AN:// I tout that this wus a gret twist an I hope u leik it!!!!! :D


	6. sixth romance with uh no geant

Unce apon uh romanticul tiem wi desided tu nawt trl u the neim uf the misterii grl.

An wi wer al "wii wunt tal u the neim uv eth mistri grl"

An yew wer sad bcuz u wantd too no.

:c

Bat wii desided two b nic!

Su wii gayve yew a noo chaptr uv the mystrii grrl instd

Mistry grl wus leik "hu, misr geant, ey hve 2 tlk two u abot sometin"

"huh wut" sed the mystriiii geant

"eim brakeeeng up wth yuu. Cuz uf comunikasion isus.'

"oh. Durn" sed the geant

An et wuz ovrr batwen dem

:c

Et wz sadd

The geant cried TT^TT


	7. seventh romance with chickens

Unce apon uh rumanticul teim ter wus a gerl

Nd shi desided tu move tu mineral toun :D

Whan shii gat thur, shii wus greated buy a rlly nic chiken mahn. Hii dint luk leik uh mahn, bat hii wus.

Hii wus rly nic, tho, soh the misterii grrl rly leiked hem.

Uh, eye es worcing sayd the chiken mahn

Eye ahm tu, sayd the misterii grrl. Wii wuld mayke a gret cupple

Uh, shure o3o sayd teg mahn

Wuss yer nayme sayd misterii grrl

Uh chiken mahn sayd chiken mahn eye meen nawt rly ets jast wut ppls cahl mii

Oh dats layme sayd the misterii grrl bat eye luv yuu newayz

Yayy :D

So dey fehl en luvv. Again. Bat the mysterii grl tawght dat hii waz the 1! Shii dint brake up wit hem en uh daye

How romantic :D 3

AN:

WE HOPED YOU LIKED THIS NEW GREAT LOVEY-DOVEY CHAPTER!

I bets you don't know who the chicken man is :3


	8. eighth romance with a big big problem!

Unce upun ah romanticul teim the chikin mahn nd the misterii grl wer un ah daet

Su wat es yur naim? Sayd teh misterii grl

Uh ets rihk I leik mah naym uhhlawt dontchu?

Uh noh eye haet et su eye heat yoo shii sed su uh wii r brakeing uhp.

:c sayd the chiken mahn

An su dey braked uhp ahfta won dae

An shii whent two harmunicah tohwn!

Tere shii sah uh cuwt gaii naymed chas!

Chas sayd two herr hai dere mah naim es chas was yer naim?

Es uh siikret sily eye cent tall yoo shii giijjled hii wuz so kewt!

Ooh, ukay. C:

N shii wuz happi dat hii dint asc fer herr nayme! Hii wuz sooooo kewl shii wanted to dayte hem.

Wahna gu uhn ah dayt? Shii sayd

Uh srry eyem meried two anatha hawt grrl srry chas shrughd hes sholdas

:c shii sayd

Chas dint no wat two sai so hii uh want awei an seid srry agen

Wat'll hapehn nexxx?

AN:/

CHASSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEE.


	9. ninth romance with magic!

So the mystery girl didn't know what to do about Chase! She was so sad and stuffs. :C

So she decided to go and find a new hot guy, but first she needed to work on her farm with her cute chickens and dead cow from the first chapter!

Shouldn't I get rid of that? She thought. It's probably really stinky by now. Oops.

So she tried to find someone to hire to get rid of the cow. Hopefully a hawt strong guy.

AND OMG SHE FOUND ONE!1!

Why hiya c: said Luke, cuz he's cool. I leik to chop stuff.

Mystery girl was super excited because that meant that her dead cow would get chopped up if she told him too! Yay!

Hiya can you chup up my dead cow? It's kinda dead and old and probably infested with rabies.

Uh, cows gross me out D: said Luke awesomely

Mystery girl got really mad! I don't car eyou'll cut up this cow cuz I'm a hot grrl!

Luke walked away :c

Mystery girl was sad! No one had evur walked away from her before! :CCCCC

So she went to find someone else, to make her feel bettur o3o

Hi….. said wizard because he was a hawt quiet guy.

Hiya :3 Can you get brid of mah cow cuz it's dead and old and gross :c

Uhm I can magic it away I think. C: said wizard who wasn't quiet anymore.

Yay :D said the mystery gurl

And they went to the farm and stuffs!

And he magicked it away!

And there was no more dead cow.

  
AN:/

WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXY?/?/!

We had writers block for a long time but NOW WE'RE BACK WITH BETTER GRAMMER!

Our friend said this story was GENIUS so we have a good story! Rev iew! We're AWESOME! C:


	10. tenth romance with a change of pace!

Onec upon a romanticla time, the mystery girl got bored of being dumped all of the time and stuffs! poor mystery girl T^T

omg i'm gonna cry

So teh misterii girl wanted sumone she culd trust

"Gosh where can I find such a caring man?"

so she went to a whole new town in her search! yay

and there she found a SOOPER CCARING MAHN

and his name was... ash! like in the fireplace only better

"I will protect u 8ever" said ash "cuz it's 2 times 4ever, wich iz SOOPER long! :DDD"

Then he did a hair flip

cuz those are cool and cute

o3o

"omg that is soooooooo romantic!" the mystery girl was wooed really badly whoa!

"i will love u 16ever which is double 8ever which is double 4!"

but then the horse garriage from chapter two came and hit ash. oh no!

"Owch" said ash

Teh mysterrii girl liked Ash, but getting hit bye horse garriages is super lame and out of style and ttly untrustworthy

D:

also his face was rly bloody

which was not hawt

so tthe mysterity girl sighed and said "nvm i meant to say id love u NOever"

"that's like 4ever but without any of the evers"

but ash was sorta unconcciosus so he didn't know that she was brakeing up with him :'c

tear tear

but the mystery grl didnt want to stay around him b/c blood smells rly bad so she...

...

...

jsut left him there

Maybe our Mysterii girl will have mor luck over the mountin in Knonamamakarinkydinkybananaf ofana town were they eat vegitables

what's gonna happend next?!

**AN:/ we haven't updated in a while b/c we've been busy with skools and stuff! but now we're back with MORE mystery grl for you! Plz keep reviewing! They rly healp :D

Happy almost christmas!


End file.
